


The Day After Tomorrow

by takeitteezy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Week, Cute, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Injuries, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitteezy/pseuds/takeitteezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the war with Mount Weather, Clarke and Bellamy finally come to terms with their feelings. But will a third party be added to this relationship? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Search and Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final attack on Mount Weather proves to have ulterior motives in regards to Bellamy's feelings towards a certain leader. But he needs to keep her alive if he wants to be able to confess those feelings to her.
> 
> (Written before the airing of the season 2 finale)

-BELLAMY'S POV-

It was the day Clarke and Lexa’s armies raided Mount Weather. I’d disabled the acid fog, shut down their radio communication, and shut off their surveillance. They had already killed Dr. Tsing, I had infiltrated their security, and the only one left to eliminate was Dante. I had tunnel vision. I was focused. Dante needed to die. And I wanted to kill him. Red was all I saw. 

But that was until she walked into the room. 

Well, walked in was a bit of an understatement. A rabid gorilla smashed through a wall and Clarke and Lexa followed, both holding a sound emitter that was usually used to control Reapers. The only difference however was there were two different tones, the higher tone that Lexa was holding calmed the gorilla, the lower tone coming from the emitter in Clarke's hand seemed to elicit a short angry, rabid, destructive, response. They would alternate between the sounds depending on who was in their path. If it were a guard they would have it attack, and if it were a member of the 47 they would keep it docile until their friend had taken a place in the group slowly but surely forming behind Clarke, Lexa and their weapon of mass destruction. 

But when they got to me, and had taken out the guard nearest to me, I couldn’t move. I could only stare. With astonishment and admiration. With fear, and with another feeling, one that I’ve been trying to keep hidden from myself, and every other person I’ve met since I’ve been on the ground. It felt like lust, I would try and tell myself that it was lust. But I knew it was more. But for now, I’ll just let myself believe that I just like her.

I was in like with Clarke Griffin. A princess. My princess.

It had been so long since I had seen her face. She looked stressed, worn down, almost looked as if she all of this stress had aged her. But she also looked strong, and radiant. She looked breathtaking. I couldn’t tear my eyes away, especially once she got closer to me. 

I still couldn’t move, as she was only a few feet away. I was still frozen. As I waited for them to get in front of me, I was wishing I could reach out and grab her. Pull her to me. Hold her in my arms and tell her that she was safe. That I would protect her forever. But I knew that there was no time for that.

That was until she reached out to me, and pulled me in close. My reaction was immediate, wrapping my arms tightly around her, breathing in her scent of the newly changing leaves outside and all of the work she had put in on this mission today. She smelled like Clarke, and I missed that. I wanted to hold her like this forever, and never let her go.

But that was until I heard a shot ring out, and I felt Clarke slipping out of my arms. Falling to the ground, away from me, and seeing the blood slowly starting to seep through her shirt.

I shouted, “No!” as I came out of my world that had only consisted of her and I. I turned to the Mt. Weather guard who had shattered my world, aimed my handgun, and pulled the trigger. He fell. That was my last bullet, and I had no extra magazines. I looked down to Clarke first, she was clutching her side, her hand was soaked with her blood, and I needed to get her out of here. I knelt down, looked into her eyes, which weren’t filled with pain, but rather rage, and told her, “I won’t let anything bad happen to you, Clarke. I promise.”

I turned and began to run to the guard I had just killed to take his gun when another guard ran around the corner, he was one of the last guards. He was blocking my way out and I wasn’t close enough to grab a gun. I was going too get shot. I was going to die, and I had never told Clarke what she truly meant to me. But then I heard a low tone, and before I could even comprehend what was happening, the gorilla was racing towards the guard, who began to shoot at it, however that did nothing but anger it as it proceeded to the slam the guard against the wall, killing him, with a sickening crunch of bones and a splatter of blood.

Looking back at Clark and Lexa I watched as Clarke’s eyes fluttered shut as a scared Jasper knelt beside her attempting to keep her awake and with them. We were running out of time. She was running out of time. I needed to keep us moving. I grabbed the dead guard's gun just as another guard rounded the corner, I aimed and pulled the trigger.

-click-

No bullet shot out. Shit. 

The guard pulled his gun. I grabbed the dead guard to use as a shield from the bullets he was about to shoot. But then I heard a shot ring out, and I snapped my head around to see where it had come from. I’m not sure why I was even surprised to see Clarke lying on her non-injured side holding the gun that had just saved my life.

I tossed my shield-guard aside and ran to other guard, taking his gun. I checked his body to see if he had extra magazines, but found none. I really hope Dante doesn’t have any extra security. I only have two bullets left. 

Jogging back to where Clarke was lying, once again on the verge of losing consciousness, I looked at Lexa’s guard asking, “Are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to pick her the hell up?” He looked to Lexa, who nodded. He immediately bent down and picked her up, not bothering to take her injury into account. Anger flared inside of me, but now was not the time. I could threaten to kill him for not treating my princess like a princess after we were safe.

We turned and walked down the last corridor towards the exit. Dante was at the end of the hall. He was waiting for us. He looked confident, until he watched the gorilla come around the corner. His eyes widened, the very little color he had in his face drained out. As I got closer I could see the shoes of a guard “hidden” behind the door. When he stepped out to shoot me, I was already in position to fire a clean shot and took him down with ease.

Dante was the only one left. 

Apparently Lexa and I we’re both thinking the same idea as before I could aim my gun at Dante, she pressed the low toned emitter that Clarke had been previously holding. The gorilla took off towards Dante. But he was prepared as he grabbed a tranquilizing gun off of the body of the guard I had just shot. He shot the gorilla that fell almost instantly. We were fucked.

Dante dropped the tranquilizer and was bending to retrieve the gun from the guard’s body when I aimed and fired at him. I missed. Shit. He turned, wielding a handgun. Which of course, was aimed at me. I was going to take this death like a man. A hero. I was no coward. I stood there, still looking at the gun pointed at me. I looked at Clarke who had decided that then was the best time to regain consciousness, and said, “May we meet again, Clarke.”

She screamed as a shot rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put the next chapter up as soon as possible, hopefully before the finale airs! If there's anything that you liked/disliked please let me know! Comments and feedback are always much appreciated!


	2. The End of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa proves how much she truly cares about the safety of her people, and Clarke finally tells Bellamy something they both needed to come to terms with, but it wasn't the way that he ever wanted to hear it.

-CLARKES POV-

My heart was racing. My vision was hazy, I knew I was losing too much blood, but the only thing I cared about was if Bellamy was still alive. I blinked quickly a couple times as my eyes started to focus on the blurry shapes standing around me. 

Then I saw him, and I swear my heart stopped when I saw him, standing, still breathing, still alive, and staring right back at me. But he looked surprised, shocked, and honestly a little terrified. But then I saw his eyes shift, to behind me. I was sore, and tired, but I craned my head around to see Lexa, holding my gun, with it still pointed at where Dante once stood. 

She looked down at me, brushing the hair out of my face and answering my questioning gaze with, “He was the last of the Mountain Men. I will use the gun if it means that they can no longer slaughter my people.” I may have questioned her leadership choices a few days ago, but this proves how much she would be willing to do for her people, and I respected her, because I would do the same thing. 

I looked back to where Bellamy had been standing, but he had moved to where Dante’s fallen body was, making sure he was dead. He was. 

All of a sudden an intense sharp pain attacked my side, forcing me to cry out. Bellamy immediately turned and ran to me, I felt Lexa drop down beside me, but I was only focused on him. If I was going to die I needed to tell him how I felt. It needed to be the last thing I did. I was too far from medical treatment to be able to survive. I had accepted my death.

I reached out to him, but he wasn’t close enough. My vision was starting to fade again. My strength was slipping; I didn’t have enough time to tell him everything. He dropped down to the other side Lexa wasn’t on, and grabbed my hand, repeatedly telling me that, “Everything is going to be alright Princess. I need you to be my brave Princess, and I need you to fight.” I am trying Bell, for you. Can’t you see that? As the blackness began to take over I reached out for him, cupping his strong jaw, which was rough with stubble, I felt wetness on my hand, thinking it was blood, but when I refocused my eyes, he was crying. 

I had Bellamy Blake in the palm of my hand, crying. 

If I wasn’t dying, I would have made a smartass remark towards him, but I knew I was running out of time. I looked up at him again, brushed a tear away with my thumb and said, “My fight is over. May we meet again Bell. I love you.”

The blackness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but there wasn't much more to put into it. I'm sorry this took me so long to put up! I'm writing chapter 3 right now and will have it uploaded by tonight! Comments are always much appreciated! Thanks for taking the time to read this!


	3. Beautiful Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The white room brings back memories, and a new nightmare.

-CLARKE’S POV-

I awoke in a haze, eyes still blurry. I was in a white room. Same as when we had been “saved” by the people of Mount Weather. I was panicking, my hands cuffed down to the bed, no doubt because of the last time I was locked in here and tried to kill Maya and escape. But now there was no chance for that. 

Where was Bellamy? And Lexa? Where are the rest of my people? Why am I back here and not at Camp Jaha? What the hell was going on?

I saw movement outside the door, but I couldn’t’ move well enough to see because of the restraints. I was silently praying it was Bellamy. I wanted to see him. I needed to see him. The door clicked, signaling it becoming unlocked. But who walked into the room wasn’t Bellamy. It was Dante. How the hell was he alive?

He walked into the room, no visible wound on him. How long had I been in here? Another person followed behind him, but he was wearing a HAZMAT suit. Dante said nothing to me; neither did the person behind him. But he was holding a drill, and a syringe. 

I had survived the last nightmare in this God-forsaken place, just to wake up and find myself in another one. 

They both continued to walk towards me, still silent. Dante with a smug look on his face, however I still couldn’t see who was inside of the suit behind him. Dante saw the confusion on my face, and made a twirling motion with his finger to the person in his shadow. Dante pulled off the helmet of the suit, and all of the air left my lungs, and all of the thoughts left my mind. 

It was Bellamy. 

I opened my mouth to scream, to say something, but I couldn’t form any words. Dante was smirking now, seeing all of the emotions running across my face. Bellamy turned back around and faced me; he began to walk forward closer and closer to me. I had forgotten about the medical tools he was wielding in his hands, until he turned on the drill, and raised it up. This was my worst nightmare. What made is worse was that it was the man I love holding the drill. 

There was no emotion in his face, nothing in his eyes. He was blank, broken. He was not my Bellamy. 

He stabbed the drill into my side. I screamed. My world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last two have been so short! I promise the next one will be longer!! Leave me comments, let me know what you all think so far! Thank you all for taking the time to read this!


	4. A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns what happened after she blacked out in Mount Weather, before having very good dream that would give her plenty of ideas for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first time at attempting smut, if there's anything you guys like/don't like about it please give me feedback in the comments!

-CLARKE’S POV-

I was awake again. This time my vision was no longer blurry. I looked around; I was in the med bay at Camp Jaha. I wasn’t cuffed down anymore. I sat up, instantly wincing from the pull of stitches on my side where I’d been shot and drilled into. 

I couldn’t stop thinking about where Bellamy was, if he was still inside Mount Weather with Dante, or if he was here, or if he was dead. But then I heard a soft snore coming from the floor; I looked down and saw Bellamy sleeping on a pile of blankets next to my bed. 

I’d never gotten the chance to see him like this before. So peaceful and young looking, there were no lines and wrinkles on his face from the constant stress. His freckles were sprayed out across his nose and under his eyes, his mouth was slightly parted and soft breaths were slipping through his lips that I so desperately wanted to kiss. 

I am still wondering what happened in the white room at Mount Weather. I lifted my shirt to look at my side, only to see on small line of stitches, almost healed, from my bullet wound. But there was no wound or even a trace of where Bellamy had drilled into me. “Had that even happened?” I asked myself.

Looking outside I could see that it was dark, I didn’t know what time it was, but I knew that Bellamy probably wouldn’t mind being woken up by me. There was a glass of water on my bedside table that I knew would do the trick. I grabbed it, and emptied it’s contents onto the sleeping giant below me, eliciting a, “What the fuck Octavia!” as he jumped up looking around before realizing Octavia was nowhere to be found, and then his eyes locked on mine, a huge grin was now spreading across his face, and he was hugging me in an instant.

“Clarke how are you feeling? Do you need anything? Food? Water? More pain medication?” He asked insistently.

“No, I’m okay for right now,” I replied, “But thanks for the offer, Bell. How long have I been out? And what happened after I lost consciousness again? How was Dante still alive after I watched you shoot him?” I asked. 

His face twisted in confusion before replying, “You’ve been out for almost 5 days. After you lost consciousness Lexa’s second helped carry you to our cart outside, but before we got there one of the parents who had helped hide us before offered us medical help so that we wouldn’t lose you, they’re the ones who cleaned and stitched you back up, but you were never in the white containment rooms again. I made sure of that. And Dante is dead Clarke. We’ve already done the burning ritual with his body. Why would you even think that he was still alive?” 

I explained to him what had happened after I blacked out and woke back up in the white room. His face was horrified when I had told him that he had been the one who had drilled into me. But now I knew that this wasn’t true. That I didn’t lose him to Dante, and that he was still here with me. 

He looked at me puzzled for a moment before saying, “Do you remember what you said, you know, before you blacked out?” I watched as he nervously fidgeted with his hands. 

“Of course I do, Bell.” I replied.

“Did you mean it? Or were you just saying that because you thought you were dying?” He asked again. I could hear the nervousness in his voice. 

“A little of both. But I meant it Bellamy. But don’t worry, I don’t expect you to feel the same way.” I replied, my head drooping a bit to avoid looking at the hurt that just flashed through his eyes. 

“Clarke Griffin, do you really think I would have spent the last 5 days lying on the floor next to your bed waiting for you to wake up if I didn’t feel the same way. You know I love you, Princess.” He continued, “I’ve loved you since the day you refused to listen to me. You’ve always helped bring out the best in me, even when I thought I had nothing to give.” 

Before I could reply, I felt my thoughts drifting away from me, my vision slipping, and a sudden rush of tiredness. I tried lifting my arm to reach for him, to tell him I feel the same way, but I had no strength. 

At lease he knows how I feel now. I can sleep in peace.

 

Bellamy had invaded my head, and had made his way into my dreams.

We were back at the drop-ship; I was watching him lead our people, barking orders, getting things done, he had never looked more attractive to me. 

He sauntered over to me, seeing me staring and asked, “Would you care to go for a shower, Princess? You’re looking a little worn today.”

I nodded a yes to him, and he turned and grabbed two packs and we we’re on our way to the stream. 

As soon as we arrived he was stripping down his clothes, I on the other hand was a little more reluctant to strip, as the thought of being completely exposed to him made me nervous. 

But instead of shying away from his gaze, I faced him, making eye contact and slowly peeling off my shirt and tossing it aside. I continued by unbuttoning my shorts, and shimmied my way out of them, also kicking them to they side. I’m guessing he assumed I was going to leave my bra and panties on, judging by the way he groaned when I reached back and unhooked my bra, and let it fall to my feet. My panties were last and by the time I took those off, I was dripping wet. 

I walked over to him, relishing the look of lust that sat on his face as I slipped into the water, my breasts jiggling as I hopped in. 

I waded through the water towards him, admiring his body, especially his considerable length that was poking through the surface of the water. I put my wet hands onto his chest, sliding them down, lightly raking my nails over his nipples, loving the strangled groan that I was rewarded with, I kept going. My hands going over his abs lower and lower until my hands were resting on his thighs, inches away from his cock. 

I began to run my hands around his thighs, getting as close to his cock as possible without actually touching it. It was a slow torture, but every moan I got out of him only made me want to keep doing this longer. 

“You’re killing me princess.” He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him. His lips crashed into mine, immediately taking advantage of my moan that escaped my lips, he let his tongue wander through my mouth, before removing it and biting my lip, pulling me in closer. 

His hands were ghosting over my breasts, teasing me, ever so lightly he was touching my nipples, circling them, but nothing more. He wasn’t playing fair, so neither would I. 

Reaching into the water I grabbed his cock, which made me see how big he truly was. “No way is this going to fit.” I thought to myself. 

I started to move my hand, slowly at first, and then faster. I watched as his head fell backwards with a breathy, “Holy shit, Clarke.” escaping his lips. 

I leaned forward, kissing his lips before I moved, and kissed the corner of his lips. Using my free hand, I tilted his head to the side, giving me access to his beautiful neck. I continued placing kisses along his jaw, and started down his neck. I placed wet kisses down his neck before biting the pulse point at the base of his neck, earning another moan. I traced my tongue back up his neck where I had just kissed, and continued up to his ear where I took his earlobe into my mouth and sucked, before letting go I bit it lightly, getting a throaty groan form him in response. 

My hand had still been pumping his cock through this whole endeavor, and I could tell he was getting close as his cock was beginning to throb and twitch in my hand. 

I increased my speed, and he began to thrust his hips in time with the movements of my hand. I pulled myself closer to him to kiss him while he came, his lips were on mine when he began to moan, “Clarke. Oh God, Clarke. Please don’t stop. I need this. I need you. I need you. Cla-“.

My dream was cut short as I woke up to Bellamy gently shaking me and calling me name. As much as I was happy to see him again, I wished he would’ve let me sleep for a few more minutes so I could finish my dream. 

Looking at him he looked extremely aroused, his pupils were dilated and his breaths were uneven and heavy. What had he been doing? I was about to ask him when my mother walked into the room and began to ask me way too many questions that I didn’t have the desire to answer. All I could think about was Bellamy, and making that dream a reality. 

He turned and walked out of the room, but stopped at the door turning and saying, “Have someone come get me when you’re done being triaged.” He smirked, and continued walking out of the door. 

I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t watching his ass the whole time he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments for me letting me know what you thought! I put up 3 chapters today so it will be a day or two until I get the next one up! As always, thank you for reading!


	5. Dreamin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's POV on Clarke's dream.

-BELLAMY’S POV-

It had been three hours since I left Clarke’s side, and no one had come to let me know if her mom was done asking her a trillion questions yet. 

But that was fine. I needed some time to try and understand what I had seen before her mother had walked in. 

She’d fallen asleep, eyes fluttering closed. I wasn’t ready to leave her side, so I started to drift into my own dreams as well. But she’d started making these…noises. They’d pulled me from my tired state, and instantly aroused me before I could even comprehend what was happening. 

She was moaning. My name. 

Writhing in her bed, it almost felt wrong to be watching her during this intimate moment, but it was so hot and captivating I couldn’t get myself to look away. 

Every time she would say my name, I could feel the desire building up in my groin, could feel myself getting harder just at the repetition of that one word. My name. 

Both of our breaths matched one another, heavy, fast, wanting. 

I needed to leave, to relieve myself. But I couldn’t leave her; I couldn’t look away from this beautiful woman moaning my name, writhing under whatever I was doing to her in her dreams. I wanted, needed to do these things in real life. Make her not just say my name, but scream it. 

I could hear footsteps coming down the hall towards the med bay, I didn’t want anyone but me to see Clarke like this, so I jolted up and over to her to wake up my Princess. I shook her, gently, until she opened her eyes, her pupils dilated, surprised to see my face over hers, her breathing erratic. She started to reach out for me, but her mother stepped into the room. I immediately backed up, and walked out of the room, in desperate need of relieving myself in my tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so short! I promise the next one will be longer! Thank you for all of the reads/kudos. Feel free to shoot some comments my way, they are much appreciated!


	6. Tents Bring Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew what he was doing, and it sounded so hot. I wanted to jump in his tent and join in, but I knew that patience was the key.

-CLARKE’S POV-

It wasn’t until two weeks later that I saw Bellamy again; it was if he had been avoiding me. Anytime he would see me, he would turn away before I could even get a word out to him. 

I was finally healed, able to easily move around again, and I was annoyed with him not coming to see me, so I decided I would go to his tent and bother him until he explained himself. 

I left my tent, his was only a few down from my new one, and walked to the flap of his. I could hear moaning, and dear God if that wasn’t the most delicious sound I’d ever heard. 

“Bellamy?” I called out, unsure of what I was about to see when I opened the flap. 

“Shit! Clarke? Hold on a sec!” he yelled back in response. 

I waited a minute before hearing his “Okay, you can come in now.” 

I entered the tent to see him fully dressed but breathing heavily, I knew what he was doing in here, it wasn’t like no one on the ground had jerked off before. But what was he jerking off to? Me? Raven? Lexa? I wouldn’t know, but I could see the half-mast tent in his pants, and decided to have some fun with this situation. 

It was time to tease Bellamy until he couldn’t help but fuck me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short! I'm uploading the next chapter tonight! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Let me know what you liked/didn't like/want to see in the next chapter!


	7. Do You Like The Way I Grind On You Or Nah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing is the weapon Clarke knows that she can use against Bellamy. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Title based off of the song "Or Nah" by The Weeknd"-

-BELLAMY’S POV-

“Hey, Bell.” she said as she pushed the tent flap away and entered. 

Still obviously out of breath, I only gave a head nod in return. 

I knew my cheeks were flushed, and I was still breathing hard. I was attempting to cover the tent my cock was making inmys pants, but it wasn’t successful. She was staring.   
She walked over to the table that had just recently been built in the corner, it had only a few bracelets and books upon it, and before she could turn her attention back to me I looked at her and said, “Open the top book, there’s a surprise inside for you.” 

The look she gave me in return was both confused and excited and to be honest, it caused a bit of stirring in my cock. 

She opened the top book, to find both a red and green colored pencil and a blank sketchbook. It was obvious that she needed the stress relief lately. 

She picked up the red pencil, twisting it in her hands, and then she turned back to the book, and dropped it. 

She bent over; agonizingly slow, her creamy, white ass slowly peeking out of her shorts. Dear God, I was going to have a heart attack. I wanted to touch it, kiss her, and feel every inch of her body possible. My hands were twitching to feel her writhe beneath them. My cock was fully erect by this point. 

She finally made her way back to a standing position, looking over her shoulder and saying, “I appreciate this piece of wood more than you know, Bell. “ 

She turned and walked over to me, slowly. 

“Wh-what are you doing, Clarke?” I asked. 

The only answer I received was her straddling me, and grinding down on my fully erect cock. It felt magical. The friction was hitting the spot just underneath my shaft, causing my eyes to roll back in my head. She sped up her pace, I was panting now. If she didn’t slow down soon I was going to—“Clarke, I’m going to—“ I began to say, but not before she grabbed my hand, pulling my pointer finger into her mouth and sucking. The sensation was overwhelming. 

And I came. Loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments letting me know what you think! Thank you for reading! I appreciate it more than you know!


End file.
